Botox Can Kill
Botox Can Kill is a case featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, appearing as the eighth case of the game. It takes place in the Money Heaven, a district based in Fario. Plot During the player and Diego's shift as the security team, the player spotted a body near the pool. When player and Diego came to the crime scene, they found fashion model Marzia Hopper, whose head looked like a giant bubble. Because Lena was off duty, however, she still came to the crime scene, she was classificated as suspect. When searching the Grand Way Hotel lobby, the team found the murder weapon in the victim's purse. After autopsying, Andre found out that victim's chest was burned with hot water mixed with grass, commonly known as tea. He also found the original crime scene, the abandoned storage, where Diego found familiar with his old investigation "5 years ago". Lately, Chief Bennett informed the team that Lena was abducted, and the team then found out that Lena was abducted by her sister's killer. After Diego and player found enough evidence, they arrested Arthur Muir, Honolulu PD Detective as well as Marzia's ex-boyfriend, for Marzia's murder. Arthur then admitted that he was the leader of the group which bullied Marzia when she was younger. Judge York sentenced him to 30 years in jail for Marzia's murder, 10 years for abduction and 5 years for the attempted murder of a police officer in Fario Medium Seurity Prison. Couple of days later, bank CEO Derek Jones came to the station with threats. After the player and Diego interrogated Derek unsuccessfully, Diego suggested visiting and searching the Grand Way Hotel Lobby again, where they found a missing dollar bill. After analyzing, Peter confirmed that the fingerprints on the dollar bill was the match to Stella Gibbs'. Stella then told the team that she found it in the boxes in the abandoned storage. The team then went there and found another dollar bill. The team then searched for 'em in the database, but they didn't find any matching, prompting the team to speak with Derek again. After all the events, the team got a call from Division 49, in which they informed the team of a murder. Summary Victim *'Marzia Hopper' (found dead in her pool party) Murder Weapon *'Botox Syringe' Killer *'Arthur Muir' Suspects Lena Hopper (Victim's Sister) Profile: ' *Lena uses chalks. *Lena drinks tea. 'Arthur Muir (Honolulu PD Detective) Profile: ' *Arthur uses chalks. *Arthur drinks tea. 'William Celestin (Game Developer) Profile: ' *William drinks tea. 'Frank Blade (Doctor) Profile: ' *Frank uses chalks. *Frank drinks tea. Quasi-Suspect(s) 'Derek Jones (Bank CEO) Stella Gibbs (Student) Killer's Profile *The killer uses chalks. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has moustaches. *The killer's name starts with "A". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pool Party (Clues: Victim's body, pieces of paper, locked phone; Victim indentificated: Marzia Hopper; New Suspect: Lena Hopper) * Autopsy victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks tea) * Talk to Lena about her late sister (Prerequisite: Pool investigated) * Examine pieces of paper (Result: Hotel Bill; New Crime Scene: Grand Way Lobby) * Examine locked phone (Resut: phone) * Analyze Victim's phone (03:00:00; New Suspect: Arthur Muir) * Investigate Grand Way Lobby (Prerequisite: pieces of paper restored; Clues: Contract, purse, fruit basket) * Examine Contract (Result: Game project) * Examine purse (Result: Syringe) * Analyze Game project (09:00:00; New Suspect: William Celestin) * Analyze Syringe (06:00:00; Murder Weapon classicifated: Botox Syringe; Attribute: Killer use chalks) * Talk to Arthur (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) * Talk to William Celestin about a game project (Prerequisite: Game project analyzed) * Speak to Lena about Marzia's past (Prerequisite: Willian interrogated) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Hotel Storage (Clues: teapot, Prop box) * Examine Teapot (Result: transparent substance) * Examine Prop box (Result: medicial report) * Examine medical report(Result: Medicial report ID) * Analyze transparent substance (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer have blue eyes) * Analyze Medical report (03:00:00; New Suspect: Frank Blade) * Ask Frank about a report (Prerequisite: Medicial report analyzed) * See why Lena took copy of Victim's medical report (Prerequisite: Frank interrogted; New Crime Scene: Lobby Stairs) * Investigate Lobby Stairs (Clues: Picture, printed paper) * Examine picture text (Result: Break up lyrics) * Examine printed paper (Bank transaction) * Analyze Bank transaction (06:00:00) * Talk to Arthur about a lyrics (Prerequisite: picture examined) * Ask William about canceled transaction (Prerequisite: Bank transaction analyzed) * Move to next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Underwater (Clues: Wet paper, bloody wood) * Examine wet paper (Result: Death Threat) * Examine bloody wood (Result: Blood) * Talk to Arthur about death threat (Prerequisite: wet paper examined) * Analyze blood (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Boxes) * Investigate Boxes (Clues: Pile of dirt, broken device) * Examine pile of dirt (Result: napkin) * Examine napkin (Prerequisite: pile of dirt examined; Result: hair) * Examine broken device (Result: Lena's Phone) * Examine Lena's Phone (Result: Unlocked phone) * Analyze hair (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer have Moustaches) * Analze Unlocked Phone (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer name starts with "A") * Arrest the killer! * Move to Money Is Not Everything 2/5 (1 star) Money Is Not Everything (2/5) * Interrogate Derek Jones (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Grand Way Lobby (Prerequisite: Derek Jones interrogated; Clues: Dollar bill) * Examine dollar bill (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze fingerprints (06:00:00) * Ask Stella where she find dollar bill (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analzed) * Investigate Boxes (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Dollar Bill #2) * Examine Dollar Bill #2 (Result: Unknown bill) * Ask Derek about unknown bill (Prerequisite: Dollar Bill #2 examined; Reward: 20 000 coins) * See what William want (Prerequisite: All task above finished) * Investigate Pool Party (Clues: Torn paper) * Examine torn paper (Result: Game sketch) * Give back Sketch to William (Prerequisite: Wet Sketch examine; Reward: GeekCon shirt) * Move to next cse (0 stars) Trivia * Lord of The Circles is parody on movie Lord of The Rings. * Also Big Theft Car is parody on Grand Theft Auto video game series. Category:Money Heaven Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario